Lemmy Glimour
Lemmy Glimour is an OC for the game Devil Beater. Appearance Lemmy wears a Helios undersuit, along with glasses, and a fedora. He also holds a Slurpee at all times. Description Known to be a troublemaker, Lemmy only finds enjoyment in mayhem. Although not known what his group is named, it is known that he's in a small group of pranksters who commit petty crimes for their own laughs and enjoyment. Whether he owns this group or not is not known. Usually going in without thinking twice, he is insanely hyperactive. The Slurpee he holds as his weapon (and drink) is imbued with Flux FoF. Moveset . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Upgrades * Increase Lemmy's passive limit. * Increase Lemmy's health. * Increase size of Lemmy's AoE.Category:Characters Why is this character in this wikia? Lemmy Glimour may look simple, but he's not. The reason this character is in this wikia is not for his appearence or personality, but for his moveset: an unique and well done fusion of Flux and Helios moves. There is no design section for this because not relevant enough, just original. Moves Passive: You might know meters from a few OCs and actual characters. This one increases everytime he uses his E. This allows him to increase his low speed and low-ish damage. The boost it provides to damage is also very big, specially when you think about the effects of the 1st upgrade. Only downside is of course, the penalty for filling it up completely. LMB: This is one of the most unique LMB i've ever seen. It can both deal damage and heal: doesnt damage much, but can be 'fixed' by the effects of the passive, and heals the necessary: 105. The DoT damage E: Straightfoward. Fills up the slurpee meter. R: As it's not stated how many times he jumps, i'm going to assume it's five times. So, 500 damage. Avearage. Now combine it with the passive when it's almost full and you get a whooping 900 damage. I would say this might be too much, but it isnt. The fact that you can't land all of the jumps unless you aim really well balances this. This move also heals for 150. Again, avearage. F: Definetly the cherry of the cake. It's a beeper? It's a common slurpee? It's a bomb? NO! It's a beeping slurpee bomb! Even though it's basically just a bomb, the method of activating isnt, and so arent it's effects. Soaks everyone in slurpee, deals good damage and heals allies! Surely a good move, except for the fact you can attack. At all. Overally, this is a very good OC. It has different mechanics than all other OCs. You can spam keys, sure, but it wouldn't end well. This character has a semi-unique playstyle, combined with it's potential to be agile, do good damage and support allies, is an all-around character: you could use it at all times. The reasons mentioned above are why this character deserves to be in the "Hall of Fame" of Devil Beater OCs. If you want to make an all-around OC, you could take notes on this one, since every tiny bit of it has a purpose on it's role. Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Helios